Fallen Brothers
by Kintaro
Summary: This is a Star Wars/ Gundam Wing / and DBZ crossover. Beileive it or not it is very serious. A little OOC and many Origional Charaters


This is a Gundam Wing/Star Wars/ and DBZ crossover. Strangely Enough this is a very serious one. I don't own any of the series but I do own my original characters. I also don't own Wendy's.  
  
Times:  
Star Wars: 150-200 years after Endor. The New Republic befell the same fate as the old about 6 years ago. The remnants of the Republic have gone into hiding and have been fending off the Empire. A new Sith Lord has arisen and began Nova Emperalis AKA the Empire.  
DBZ: Like Movies, has no set time. About age of the Beginning of the Buu Saga. Goku's Alive. Future Trunks is in this. He is known as Trunks-san.  
Gundam Wing: 4 years after Endless Waltz. They didn't destroy their gundams.  
  
BTW: GW's Planet is called Earth but DBZ's is Gaia.  
  
I'm probably not going to have any more A/N anytime soon. So enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 1: New Discoveries  
  
"Lord Morar," a cowering soldier said his black uniform trembling in fear of the Dark Jedi Lord.  
"What is it?" he asked casting his red-gold eyes on the little man.  
"Emperor Ippai sent you a request to go to a newly discovered planet. He thinks it will be aggressive..."  
"Fine." he huffed. 'why would the Master send me to a bantha fodder planet like that?'  
The Dark Lord stood in his black cloak pondering. His black hair flowed down past his shoulder. His ship, the Death Hand, was set to a planet named Gaia.  
  
"GOKU YOU'RE ON FIRE!!!" Krillen roared with laughter as he rolled along the ground.  
"Ahhhh!!" Goku yelped knocking the offensive grill over. Gohan put out his father with a blast of clear ki.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Krillin continued to laugh.  
"Baka Kakkarot." Vegita huffed.  
"Goku-honey are those hamburgers done yet?" ChiChi called from inside.  
All of the men outside stared in fear at the doorway.  
"Uh...ya hon...uh their getting done..."Goku lied. He quickly handed Goten $300 to go get some hamburgers from Wendy's.  
"Come on Trunks-Chan!!" Goten yelled as the two friends flue off.  
Trunks-san smirked at the two youth.  
Goku had invited most of the Z fighters to his house for a cookout. Vegita wouldn't even have been here if it wasn't for that infuriating woman Bulma. He wished he was Piccolo who had an excuse to miss, tutoring Diende on Kami's Lookout.  
  
On the Lookout, Piccolo turned to Mr. Popo, "A strong power is approaching. We need to warn Goku and Tien.  
Concentrating Piccolo began to talk to Goku telepathically Goku  
Hey Piccolo What's up?  
I'm afraid there is another strong force coming. I think he may even be stronger than you  
Hmm. I understand. I'll tell the others  
  
"Lord Morar, we have arrived at Gaia," a new Captain reported frowning a the quick 'discharge' of his predecessor.  
"Hmmm..." Morar thought feeling a strong force on the tiny planet. 'so he wanted me here to kill the possible Jedi? fine. I'll get to have some fun...'  
  
After a quick explanation Goku and the others all flew to Kami's Tower.  
"Tien!" Piccolo said seeing the three eyed warrior. With a silent nod Tien ran into the building disappearing around the corner.  
"Where's he going?" Goku asked.  
"Probably to hide." Vegita sneered.  
"You have more reason to hide than him..." Piccolo said infuriating the short saiyen. "There," he said pointing at the group of streaks in the sky, "Their ground force has arrived."  
  
Down below on the ground a group of ships landed gently. The side swung down with a hiss revealing four AT-ST and a monstrous AT-AT. In a few minutes they were deployed and with an order, they began to destroy the surrounding cities.  
  
"Ok there are 8 of us and 4 beams so let's pair up and leave," Piccolo said rattling off pairings.  
"Who made you boss?" Vegita sneered.  
"Vegita you have no clue what you are up against," Tien said walking out clad in tan pants and a white tunic. Slung on his side hung a strange device. It was long and slender yet as thick as a sword handle.  
"Why are you dressed up for? Is it Halloween?" Vegita snapped.  
"Let's go," Tien said ignoring the Saiyen and flying off with Piccolo leaving the others behind.  
When they were alone Tien asked Piccolo, "Do they know who I really am?"  
"No Master Drogan. I'm still the only one who knows."  
Years ago a small spacecraft landed on Kami's Tower shaking the shocked Kami. A 3-eyed warrior walked out of the ship and offered his assistance to the green man. Drogan only wanted peace and to be anonymous. So the two decided to use the false name Tien and he hid his force from the others least he be found out. Not even Chotsu his closest friend on Gaia knew who he really was. Now, with the approach of the Dark Jedi, Tien, or Drogan, had to recall all of his past training.  
  
Goku, alone with Krillin, saw the behemoth machines crushing buildings with their massive feet.  
"Those things are huge!!" Krillin yelled powering up.  
"Ya," Goku said turning Super Saiya-jin.  
Krillin threw up his hand above his head and he began concentrating on a familiar move. Ki slowly collected above his head where it began to spin in a never ending spiral over his hand. "DESTRUCTO DISK!" The blast was released from Krillin's mind and send towards the largest of the machines. The Ki heated up the armor as it struck. The swirling energy began to tear and rip away the pieces of the armor. The Armor was stronger, however. With every spin the Ki began to dissipate. Eventually the armor won out and there was no more ki. The whole attack did nothing more than a scratch.  
"Shoot," Krillin said disturbed. Finally, he rushed to one of the smaller machines and he began to grab at the armor. His fingers found hold and he began to rip apart the machine.  
"Hm" Goku said rushing at another of the smaller machines.  
"Ahh!" Krillin screamed getting knocked back by a blast from the head of the main larger machine. His limp body fell to the ground releasing all his stored Ki.  
"Krillin!!" Goku screamed going SSj2. He flew up towards the largest machine yellow wind swirling behind him. His fist began to glow with a bright yellow color. His muscles bulged as he drew back his hand. The metal gave was to his hand as if it were butter. The sweltering metal moved out of Goku's way as he pulled and pushed his way inside the machine.  
Once inside Goku found himself in a long hallway. There were three doors inside. Goku ran to the front one and blasted the door with a quick flash.   
Inside the cramped cockpit sat two men both frightened by the sudden disappearance of the door. Goku quickly gathered that these two muct be the ones who are controlling the machine. In anger and some self-restraint, he knocked the two men out with a blow to the head. Charging his Ki, Goku prepared to destroy the control panel.  
"Halt!" an officer said pointing a gun-like weapon at Goku.  
"I don't want to hurt you. Plus that gun will not do any damage to me." Goku said still collecting Ki.  
"STOP!" the officer said firing his weapon. The red bolt of energy left the barrel and made it's was towards Goku. Un-abiding to Goku's body, the beam kept going strait on through Goku's shirt and a part of his arm.  
The burning in Goku's arm was unbearable. Unable to concentrate, he lost the Ki and his hand went up to cover his wound. "Oww!" He jumped up into the air and twisting he kicked the man in the side of the head.  
Goku couldn't figure it out. He pain in his arm was unbearable. The man went down like he was nothing yet he could inflict this much pain. He had fought machinery many times before, yet this time it seems that the Machinery was much stronger. Had that blast have hit him strait on he could have been killed.  
Slightly recovering, he ran out of the machine after destroying the panel. Goku slowly ran to Krillin and, picking Krillin's limp body up, flew to Kami's Tower.  
  
"Hey Heero!" Duo said glomping the poor Japanese boy as they walked down the crowded street.  
"Hn" Heero continued to walk despite the extra weight form the annoying braided American.  
"Noin said that she saw a strange spacecraft when she was on patrol at Mars. She says it looks unmanned. Still, Quatre and Trowa are to check it out."  
"Are they using their gundams?" Heero said to Duo's gratification.  
"So you are listening!" Duo smirked walking next the silent warrior. " I'm not entirely sure. Noin didn't say weather or not it had weaponry."  
"Are you going?"  
"You bet ya!" Duo laughed, "I won't get there in time but I'll go see them afterwards. Besides Relena is taking a trip to L3 and so I decided to accompany her."  
"Fine. I'm going to check on Wufei. He and Sally set up a preventers base in China."  
"Why don't you just tell her?"  
"Tell her what?"  
"You're unbelievable Hee-chan! Bai Bai!"  
As Heero turned to comment to the American he saw that Duo had already disappeared in the crowd. "He's still the same."  
  
"This is Desert Prince calling the Sad Clown. Secure line Alpha-8-9-3."  
"This is Sad Clown. Roger."  
Trowa's blank face appeared on Quatre's screen. "The name's not Roger, it's Quatre." He smirked getting a slight smile from his old friend.  
"What do you take of what Noin said?"  
"I worry..." Quatre said his hand gently touching the access panel to a secret compartment inside the Sandrock.  
"Surely two of the Legendary Gundams can take care of it right?" Trowa tried to joke.  
"Yeh..."  
  
A black sphere flew through the cold space at an immense speed. It's single red eyes glowed mechanically.  
//Target acquired//Planet: Earth//Atmosphere: Livable by Humanoids//Inhabitants: Humanoid//Technology: Satellite Capable//End Transmission//  
Suddenly the ball stopped and long arms unfolded from the bottom making it look like a large black mechanical octopus. The sphere, an Imperial Probe, made it's was for a nearby space dwelling to acquire more information on the planet's technology.  
"Noin's right," Quatre said as the Sandrock made it's was in between the Probe an the colony. "It looks unmanned."  
"Can't be from the Earthsphere. The technology is different." Trowa observed the Probe suddenly stopped analyzing the two gundams. //Mechanical Reason: War//Status: Dangerous//Order: Destroy//  
"Wait," Quatre said shocked, "This really is an Imperial Probe! He found me!"  
The Probe raised a few of it's arms and fired shots of energy at the Sandrock, who blocked the blasts with his shield. Quatre began to fly towards the Probe as Trowa released a massive volley upon the Probe knocking it towards Quatre. Sandrock ripped it's arms off and smashed it's sensor.  
Rendering is immobile Sandrock dragged it back to the colony for more analysis.  
"I'll contact the other," Trowa said quickly.  
  
Heero knocked on the door of the small cabin overlooking a waterfall. He could still smell the wood meaning that the structure had to be relatively new. The door stood still. Heero knocked again thinking how the sound of the waterfall is probably drowning out his knocks.  
Drawing his gun, Heero opened the door slowly. The cabin was furnished yet still had very little furniture. Like the owners had begun moving then had to leave suddenly. On the single table sat a letter addressed to Sally in Chinese.  
Luckily Heero had been trained in all for of written code and languages so he could make out what was written:  
"Sally,  
I'm going to Space.  
Wufei."  
"Simple enough. Just like Wufei." Heero said setting the letter back down.  
Suddenly he jumped as his phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, I am from the United Postal Enigma. Would you like to try our services?"  
"Shut up Duo."  
"Aw man, how'd ya know it was me?"  
"What is going on?"  
"You're no fun! Quatre wants all of us to meet him on L3."  
"Wufei must be on his way then."  
"So you found him?"  
"We barely missed each other..."  
  
"Lord Morar!" and officer saluted as his back perspired.  
"What?" he answered slightly annoyed.  
"The first ground force has been decimated. We also have lost a probe going to a planet called Earth."  
'so we have two threats then...' he thought to himself.  
  
FIN CHAPTER 1  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter2: The Truth Comes Out 


End file.
